furcequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Changelings Information
For More Info on Changelings Please see the following Pages: Changeling Hive Hierarchy & Changeling Empire Hive Changelings The Hive and RPing as a changeling is not for everyone. The Hive is a group of players that will purposely throw battles, get defeated, or even retreat. The Hive exists so that players could have a story where they faced some evil and lived to tell the tale. Here are a few points you should think about before joining the Hive It is best that your changeling is an ALT, because most of the time the "castle/hive is quiet". Nothing major is really happening unless there is a plot or a event going on. There has been a few drones that have started the process and training and then they pull out because it's a little slow around the Hive. And go over Everything in this page: Changeling Hive Hierarchy How to Join If you are interested in joining the hive, then follow the easy steps below * Contact Queen Chrysalis: So you may discuss the joining, and what kind of drone you will be. as well as why you wish to join the hive. * Create your Alt: If you have not already made a Drone or Worker alt (The Diffrence is posted at Changeling Hive Hierarchy) * Put A Approved RPer App: Put in a orig character application on the http://equestria.forumotion.com/f4-orig-character-applications Dream Forum Be sure to add in you have talked to Queen Chrysalis and what your role will be in the hive. * Read: Always keep checking this wiki page for updates, as this page gets updated at least once a month. It would not hurt to keep an eye on Queen Chrysalis wiki page as well. * Act: You should act like a drone/worker if you wish to be a member of the Hive. Do not go running through Equestria, creating a scene, causing trouble, or poking Guardponie's noses. As a hive member, you are to stay inside or around the Hive. You will most likely be ignored if you go wild through the town, causing trouble. * Have fun: Most important of all is to have fun. If you do not like playing a Hive Member, no one is forcing you to role play as one. Just retire, or talk to Queen Chrysalis about changeing what your Changelings role is in the hive and/or in equestria and continue with your role play experience. Non-Hive Changleings Non-Hive Changelings characters are hard to pull off. Here are a few things you should be aware of before making a changeling character. * "First Impression": This is the biggest problem with changelings. Your introduction and how you meet other characters is key. Not all the characters, as well as show characters will be open to roleplay with you. (because you're a "changeling") In fact most characters have already established either Fear or Hate for the changelings, making it that much harder to play as them outside of Chrysalis's protection or group. * Equal Rights Act: In some towns (Not Desided yet) there is a law called the Equal Rights Act. First made to give all in the town the same rights Equline and non-equline alike but the wording made it open to include changelings and the town people just added sub rules for the changelings here is and law and sub rules. **The Equal Rights Act here by states that any Equestria born resident is protected and may live in any town in Equestria and is to be treated equal to any others in that town no matter there species, color, age, form, belief, or orientation. ***Changeling Sub Rules *** In order for a changeling to fit into normal society they have to do the following Actions and follow the following rules: **** ERA "ban on changing": As a citizen you will be asked to stay in your natural form. Even if its a joke or a prank, or just showing off, you are to never break this rule. **** ERA "Filed down fangs": Its only a cosmetic change it will not keep you from eating. But It will posable keep you from ever being able to rejoin a hive. **** ERA "community work/work": You will be given a set amount of time to help out around the community and be able to show others that you are with them now, you will also need to find a job or create a job with a source of income, this way you can provide for the house and your Candy Emotion. **** ERA "candy emotion": Created by Holly Snow who befriended a Queen Chrysalis. The Queen shared with Princess Luna in Canterlot, candy emotion is provided at guard stations in town. The guards control the candy emotion only because they will require you to check in with them from time to time. Candy emotion come is many emotion flavor and will to talked about more later. **** ERA "banished hive changeling": If you wish to play a changeling that Chrysalis has banished. You then have been disconnected from the hive link and are unable to detect active changelings or Chrysalis when they visit. You must talk to Chrysalis and be approved for this the dream owner will know as Chrysalis is her alt. **** ERA "non-banished hive changeling": as a non-banished hive changeling you are placed in a town to live out your days and report your findings to scouts who vist you saying they are friends. As a non-banished you will know them from other ponies useing your mind link. It is rare for a non-banished to be added back to the hive after they have there fangs filed down. Core Changeling Information Changeling Sizes Normal ponies are the normal size in equestria the drones are all the same size as the ponies in equestria. Changeling Abilities * Change ability: You can alter your physical form to take on the appearance of any creature, including a unique individual. You retain your status in the new form, and your pony clothing, armor, and possessions do not change and are not absorbed into the new form. * Flight ability: You gain Flight and can fly naturally. You cannot fly if your current appearance does not have wings. * Resin ability: You can create Hive material; a sticky goo, usually dark until hardened, then it looks neon (the resin color matches the current queens magic color so that hive can tell each others buildings apart). Its mainly used in Hive wall construction. It has also been used to secure captured ponies. * Emotion feeding ability: You do not need to eat normally. However, you must feed on powerful emotions. The best emotion for your feeding is love, but any will do in a pinch. * Magic ability: You can manipulate inanimate objects via your magic. You can lift objects that weigh less then or equal to your own weight. Changelings do not have the ability to learn new spells or have special magic functions. You cannot use magic if your current appearance does not have a horn. * Hive link: You are mentally connected to the Changeling Queen. You can telepathically communicate with other Changelings in a short distance. This is also how Changelings know when other Changelings are around. * Dark vision: The changelings' eyes in their natural form have dark vision. They do not need a single light source to see, as the Hive is normally pitch black inside except for some things tending to glow green. Changeling Items This section will list known created changeling items, as well as roleplay info, making things easier for players to understand what the items do, or what would happen if you come across them. Amrita A bright green substance that is thick and sticky like honey. When water is added, it becomes more of a liquid that is drinkable. Only the Queen can make it, so it can only be obtained within an active hive. * Effects on Changelings: A tasty drink that also contains a small amount of love energy. It helps calm the drones when they wish to relax and rest. Raw amrita has healing effects and helps changelings heal faster. * Effects on Non Changelings: First it's sweet, then has a sour aftertaste. When consumed, you slowly become addicted to it, the more you drink, the faster the addiction. It will also make you more compliant to the Queen's demands (but not a drone or worker). To remove the addiction, drink fresh water over the course of a day. Candy Emotion Is a hard, candy like treat, that has been infused with emotions for changelings to consume. It is just enough for the changeling to live off as long as they have about 3 pieces a day. When given a supply from the guardponies, they normally will give out enough for a month at a time, unless they say otherwise. *Flavors #Affection #Aggression #Compassion #Ecstasy #Empathy #Envy #Gratitude #Grief #Guilt #Hatred #Hope #Horror #Hostility #Hysteria #Interest #Love #Pleasure #Pride #Rage #Regret #Remorse #Shame #Suffering #Sympathy **Effects on Changelings: Its sweet like candy, but not enough to want more. Weakens magic ability. Your magic is also powered by emotion, and the Candy Emotion is only enough to feed you. You will only have your natural magic power, but without emotion to amplify your power, it will be weaker compared to a normal unicorn. **Effects on Non Changelings: Its sour and leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Other than you may get sick if you eat to many of them, no ill effects if you have one. Changeling Pods A signature changeling object, the pod has many functions. The pods are beds, containers, healing centers, and capture devices. A pod is mainly made of Changeling resin, but its simple design is what makes it strong and useful. * Capture pods: Normally used to contain captured ponies. Once inside and sealed, the pony cannot break out of it. The pod can be broken into from the outside, but it is designed to keep its occupant securely inside. * Bed pods: Bed pods are usually the same shape as capture pods, but are lined with a thick gel that cushions the sleeper. This pod has no lid, for easy access and quick exits. * Hanging Bed pods: This variation of a sleeping pod hangs from a ceiling or any high place. The pod is completely filled with a gel that is magically contained inside the pod. This pod has no lid, but a drone can press against it and magically be let inside. Once in, the drone can float comfortably within the gel. * Healing pods: These pods contain a special gel that allows the subject to sink into it and be held securely in place. The gel is magically charged with various healing spells to help the subject recover very quickly from illness or injury. Normally, a submerged pony or changleing will need to be pulled out of this pod by another Changeling. Detector Plants At the request of Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkle made the pods for the ponies of equestria to protect them from under cover changelings. These plants are magically sensitive. They expel pollen and a foul odor in an attempt to drive away magical creatures that like to feed on them. Upon creating the plants, Twilight noticed their strong reaction to magic. She tested the possibilities of using them to detect a wider variety of magic sources. She found that they are sensitive to Changeling magic. The plants are sold at the flower shop in Ponyville. (range is about 10 spaces) *Plant Colors #Yellow #Pink #Orange #Blue #Green #Purple ** Effects on Changelings: The plant reacts strongly to a changeling that is in disguise. If a Changeling is too near a plant or stay within range for too long, it will expel a pollen that is attracted to magic. This pollen will attach to the target and water will be needed to remove it. The color of the pollen is desided by the color of plant. ** Effects on Ponies (Unicorns): The plant can react to Unicorns or Alicorns that use magic within its range. Simple magic is the exception. Only extremely powerful or lengthy spells will trigger the plant. Changeling Effects Infected characters There has been two references now to ponies becoming infected. First, we have seen the bridesmaids and Shining Armor in the wedding episode, and now the comic confirms this. Infected ponies are slow and are single minded. We do not know if the infection can spread to another pony, and for the safety of the role play, only General Officers and Queen Chrysalis may use this ability * Effects on Non Changelings: Your character would need the tag (infected) to your Desc, and as you role play, you will be slower and focused on your given task. If any character looks at you, your eyes will glow whatever color the queen of that hives magic is and you will only do what you were told to do, and blow off anything else. * Cure for Infected: If a character is infected finding the Candy Emotion that the Queen who infected the pony eats and feeding them one will break the infection. Category:Changeing